


And he still regrets it

by SinfulLuca



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 000 threw that out the window tho, Crack, M/M, still working with the mainset that lucio is lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: Turns out, Lucio was actually an actor.Avoice actor.





	And he still regrets it

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a nebulous time in which Sandalphon joined the crew but Lucifer is still the supreme primarch…. is crack don’t think too much about it.
> 
> I started writting this waaaaay before lcuio = lucifer stopped being a possibility.
> 
> Edit: seeing this after 000... uffff. Well, is crack for a reason asfasdf

“I feel I have heard this voice before.” The captain says, frowning.

“Well, he’s a famous voice actor.” Lunalu answers, a big smile plastered on her face. 

The captain raises an eyebrow. “No is… I swear I have heard this voice recently.”

“I tell you, he’s super popular, he’s everywhere… and for a reason, he has such an angelic voice.” Lunalu puts on that… face of hers, Bahamut knows what she was thinking.

They watched one, two, three episodes in a row but the nagging at the edge of the Captain’s mind never disappearing, why did the main character sounded so familiar?

The Captain stretches as the ending song of the fourth episode plays. The sun had gone down long ago and it was time for them to sleep.

“I can’t wait to see your reaction to episode 5, is sooo good.” The captain swears they could see actual starts in Lunalu’s eyes. Oh, Bahamut, they had to watch more?!

“Y-yeah, good night Lunalu!” The captain runs. Maybe they could say that Rackam needed help with the Grandcypher’s reparations… all week. Or maybe they could ask Siero for the most urgent and hardest request there was. Yes! that was a goo-ouch.

“S-sorry…” The Captain said, rubbing their nose. “I should put more attention when I wa-Sandalphon?!”

The primal blinked rapidly, almost as if just noticing that the Captain had crashed into him just outside of the entertainment room. He shooks his head and walks away without saying a word.

“Okeeeey…” The Captain rises and eyebrow and just walks back to their room. They could already tell that tomorrow will be a loooong day.

* * *

The next morning, the Grandcypher awakes with a shout.

“MY MAGIC DISC SET!” Lunalu shouts in panic the next morning.

Everyone turns to look at her

“What’s wrong, Lunalu?” Lyria asks.

“Someone stole my magic disc set!” She says, with big tears in her eyes.

Lyria gasps. “Oh no! A thief? In the Grandcypher?! Don’t worry, Lunalu, we’ll catch whoever did this! Right?!” Lyria looks up at the Captain with fire in her eyes. The Captain wouldn’t fall for it, though, already having preparing a excuse, there was no way for-No! not the puppy eyes, nooo!

…

The Captain sights. “Let’s… let’s find the thief.” Lyria and Lunalu both cheer, taking them by the elbow and running… somewhere.

The Captain still didn’t know what had they done to deserve this.

* * *

Lucife-no, Lucio, he was Lucio now.

Lucio stared down the hall as the Captain, Lyria, and Lunalu run in search of those forsaken discs.

He had just discovered that the harving artist owned _that_ series in particular. He had truly committed an error in doing voice work for something like that production. What if someone recognized his voice? … What if _Sandalphon_ recognized his voice?! Oh, skies! He was done for! He could never show his face to him again!

Lucio’s eyes go wide, he had to find the thief before anyone, to finally destroy those discs!

Lucio walks rapidly towards the deck - more like floats angrily, actually - ready to do everything in his power to stop anyone that knew him to listen to those discs.

He looks around and flies towards the nearest island, where he calls the other Primarchs.

“Lord Lucifer.” Raphael greets with a deadpan, his signature frown in sight.

It doesn’t take too long for both Michael and Gabriel to also appear. The fire primarch salutes him with a vow, Gabriel - expectedly - waves happily at him.

Uriel is the last one to come, repeatedly apologizing for his lateness.

“Thanks for coming in such a short notice, but I’m afraid this is a matter of utmost importance.” The primarchs frown, even Gabriel and Uriel losing their usual smiles. “I need you to find a magic disc set.”

Silence.

“...A magic… disc set.” Gabriel says, confused.

“Do you mean those disc skydwellers use that show images?” Uriel asks.

“Yes.” 

“I imagine they contain highly important information.” Michael proposes to the others, a serious expression in her face.

Lucio stays quiet.

Oh skies…

“In actuality... I don’t want Sandalphon to see it.”

The Primarch blink, baffled into silence.

It is then that understanding appears in Gabriel’s face. “My Lord… you wouldn’t be…” Her almost maniac smile sends chills down Lucio’s spine.

The other Primarch stare confused at their Lord’s panicked face.

“I imagine then that Gabriel will be enough for this task, so I’ll leave.” Raphael says, disappearing as fast as he came. 

Uriel and Michael look at each other. “Is that right, My Lord?” The fire primal says.

“Yes, yes, don’t worry my dear, I’ll deal with our Lord’s task.” Gabriel smiles brightly. 

Lucio is rapidly regretting _everything_.

“Then is not problem if we leave?” Uriel asks, a hopeful smile in his face.

“N-no, no problem at all.” Lucio responds.

Both of them disappear, leaving Lucio alone with Gabriel.

“My Lord, why didn’t you told us about your work as a voice actor?” Her smile is that of true evil and Lucio can’t help but tremble.

What had he done?  


* * *

Disgusting. How can someone enjoy this… this disgusting piece of… uuug.

Sandalphon tightened the hug on his pillow as he rewatched episode 5.

Stupid protagonist, stupid characters, stupid stupid stupid series.

He closes his eyes, tears in his eyes. Stupid protagonist with his stupid voice that sounded just like Lucifer.

He listens carefully to every word the protagonist says, looking desperately for a proof that it wasn’t Lucifer’s voice.

He finds none.

He’s going insane.

Who is this person? This person that dared to have Lucifer’s celestial voice?!

He wants to stab them for daring to give him hope.

“Wait, who are you?” Sandalphon is taken away from his thoughts when he hears an unknown voice outside of his room.

“Lucio! Who’s that with you?” Lyria too??? Could he not brood in pease?!

“Lyria, can’t you see is-” But the captain is interrupted by a laugh.

A well known laugh.

“Oh, nice to meet you, I’m Gabby~” Sandalphon stands in an instant and opens the door with a bang.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN-” But Sandalphon can’t finish.

He can’t breath.

How?

How could he - with his beautiful hair, his perfect face - be standing here?

Sandalphon wants to run towards him and do… and do… something!

But he’s stopped yet again when he notices the tiny little wings, so unlike Lucifer’s…

“Who?!” Sandalphon finally says, his voice sounding hoarse.

“Oh, Sandalphon! You haven’t meet him before? this is Lucio!” Lyria smiles brightly. “He has been in the crew for a while.”

Sandalphon looks incredulous at Lyria, before turning to look back at… at…

“Lyria… Lyria please tell me you know who Lucio is…” The Captain says to her, almost as incredulous as Sandalphon himself.

“Um? He’s Lucio! He’s an actor, no?” Lyria smiles sweetly. The Captain just sights.

Someone laughs behind them “Oh, of course, an actor, a _voice_ actor.” Is Gabriel, dressed up as… a detective?

“What are you wearing?!” Sandalphon asks, almost offended.

“I’m looking for a thief.” She lightly pokes his noses, but before he could say anything, a voice is heard.

“MY MAGIC DISC SET!” Sandalphon rapidly turns around, just to see a harving dressed in black inside his room.

Lyria gasps “Sandalphon, you’re the thief? W-why would you that?” Lyria looks extremely saddened at him.

“Of course he wanted them, specially taking in account who the main protagonist is~”

“Don’t!” Lucio speaks for the first time. Sandalphon feels like dying again.

Same voice, same face, how? HOW?!

“OMG, YOU’RE MISAKI’S VOICE ACTOR?!” The harving almost appears to teleport in front of Lucio, surprising everyone.

“I-I… eeh… yes.”

“OMG!! I’m a big fan! Can I have your autograph?!” She extends the disc set and a pen she had on herself.

Lucio looks even more confused than before at this. “I-I…”

“Oh, Lord Lucifer would _love_ to sign that for you…”

“WHAT?!” Sandalphon and Lyria shout in unison.

“... but right now he has more important matters to attend.”

Lucio looks confused at Gabriel before she pushes him. Lucio loses his equilibrium, falling on top of Sandalphon.

“Have fun my Lord~” Gabriel closes the door to Sandalphon’s room behind them.

Gabriel turns to Lunalu. “I see you’re a Junjou Romantica fan as well.” She says with a smile.

“Oh! yes! I’m a fan of the author! I hope one day I can make comics just like her.” 

They both walk away, towards the mess hall, leaving the Captain and Lyria behind.

“Wait! Lucio has been Lucifer all this time?!” She asks them, mouth agape.

The captain sights, facepalming. They should have not woken up this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago after my friend mentioned that Takahiro Sakurai also voiced Misaki from Junjou Romántica.  
> Glad to see I finished it before WMTSB3 finally revealed who the hell is Lucio |’D


End file.
